dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Murder knife
Odering of locations I was wondering about the order of the entries on the page. They do not seem to be ordered chronoligically (which would be tough anyway, as some of the places can be reached in varrying chronological order), and they are also not ordered by alphabet. Still I think that some kind of defined order adds to the structure/quality of the page. I'd propose a 2-layer order. First layer is chronological, for example Origin's Story then Ostagar then Kocari Wild then Lothering. If there is no fixed chronological order the second layer for ordering would be by alphabet. Does that make sense? Am I trying to break nuts with a sledgehammer? --Pp2009 (talk) 08:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Mage encountered in Brazilian forest I'm pretty sure if you try to kill the Mad Hermit, you try to use this so called, 'Murder knife." Also, If you choose to kill Rexel I think you can use it there as well...Xaln (talk) 08:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : The page is still under construction. Feel free to add Uses if they are missing. --Pp2009 (talk) 09:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Orzammar Dust Town I think you use it if you choose to murder that dwarf thug that tells you you found problems.Or I could be wrong. Spoiler tags In my opinion the whole page is full of spoilers, because it reveals how and when you can choose violent endings of conversations. Now the question is, if we should guard everything with a spoiler tag, or if we should guard the individual main section (DA:O, DA:A, DA2), or the individual subsection (which would actually have the same effect as guarding the main section), or if we guard nothing at all. Any views on that? For the time being I'll add the per-section spoiler tags. --Pp2009 (talk) 11:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it really the murder knife if it isn't the players? In many of these sections, they count any knife as "the murder knife" which isn't right imo. They don't for instance have the time Isabela threw a knife down there, and I would assume because it's one of her daggers. It's the same for Zevran throwing one at the Crows I bet, and anyone else who uses the knife that isn't Hawke. Unless it's confirmed it's the same model in all of these instances? Xelestial (talk) 02:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) This list should only include times the murder knife appears. Isabela throws a dagger "A Knife", but no it shouldn't feature. The same can be said regarding Ser Wesley Vallen's death, that knife doesn't resemble the new or old MK models. Merrill uses the New Murder knife and Zevran uses the old "Origins" Murder knife in DA2. The other instances all featured the same new model. 82.19.245.65 (talk) 03:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Inquisition Murder Knife Wondering if the Murder Knife that needs to be crafted during Way of the Assassin should be included on this article, or if it should be split into a separate one. I'm pretty sure it never shows up as a tangible item in your inventory. -- 03:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) What about http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1QBqtfY8tk#t=104 (1:44)? Knife that Duchess might use to assassinate Celene. Model seems to be the same. (talk) 15:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC)